


Trust

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Phantom Lord, Trust, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy's faith in Natsu is truly tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

This is an old one-shot I have had for a while that was unfinished, and it seemed a waste to just leave it in my files. Any person who has been following me for a while can probably see the small mannerisms in my old and new writing in here. Well, here it is. Please review, it's so rewarding when I read one, and I could use the small boost.  
_______  
\------  
Fairy Tail Fanfic  
Disclaimer: I own this story.  
ONE-SHOT: Trust.  
\------  
\------

Lucy hadn't known Natsu long, but somehow, through every mission was a near death experience, Lucy could still put her utmost faith in him. So why now would this time be any different? But if there was a moment to test it, it was now.

With wind ripping at the back of her blouse she knew she was between a rock and a very hard place. A man, standing in front of her with tears of mirth in his eyes. The Master of Phantom Lord.

"There is no where you can go," the corner of his mouth itching up higher, "nowhere where you can escape. What is your move, Heartfilia?" He snicked.

On the edge of the tower, where death was certain, it took all of Lucy's courage not to scream. Make a run for it? There was no way to fight, not without keys and hands bound behind her back. What was the chance of her leaving on her own?

"Nothing to do?" he mocked, "Your father will pay a pretty penny to have his daughter back, won't he? Such a miserable life to be born into. Daughters are best used only to tempt man into business contracts for their parents – that's why you left that life isn't it? To not be used? And now you're the bargaining chip once again! Fairy Tail can't protect you from me …"

Jose, the master, thoughts flickered to the council meeting years ago, when Makarov had bragged of his mages and their power. And now Jose had one in his clutches, one that was very worthy to be used to get a large fortune in his hands.

Looking at the blonde, hands tied. A pure wealthy female from a rich insufferable family, was meant to be delicate, and graceful. How did she find happiness in the ruckus of Fairy Tail?

The Stellar mage leaned back on the heels of her feet, that felt nothing but the curve of the stone edge, leaning back any further you would fall to your death. But somewhere in Lucy's psyche she felt the pull of her Nakama, almost feel his emotions. A content feeling filled Lucy.

"You are mine! I will have the Heartfilia fortune - " he boosted his motive.

Leaning back completely, the blonde fell. Head first, hurtling towards the ground with new found fear rummaging inside her.

Stunned, back at the top of the tower was Jose, staring dumbly towards the space she was once sitting. "Fuck!" He cursed. A stale air surrounded him in dejection.

The wind ribbed at the Lucy's body with a stronger current of air, stinging the woman's eyes. But the feeling of a safe presences never left the hostage. The ground, which seemed so far away, seemed to both feel like it was close and far.

Any moment, he will be here to get me, Lucy thought. But she could see no one below.

Any moment! When the panic begun to rise in her chest, a scream ripped itself from her throat, loud and frightened.

"Natsu!"

And there he was, not a moment later. The air around his body seemed displaced from the sudden force when he propelled as fast as he could. It was over in a matter of nanoseconds.

"… Natsu?"

"You called me?" he groaned, eyes squinted shut in pain. The all around his back had cracked and fallen. Lucy's eyes widened, unable to believe he could survive such an impact. The woman hadn't even noticed she was on his lap, safely without so much as a scratch on her body.

"You," her very intelligent reply, "saved me!"

Opening an eye, and slowly the other, his face scrunched up still, he managed a genuine smile, "Of course you weirdo, we're a team! Friends!"

A hurtful pang filled the heart of the girl, who thought of the guild that was destroyed earlier. The people who were hurt … Would Natsu, her first friend and the person who invited her to Fairy Tail still want to call her that after he found out it was her father's fault, all because he wanted his estranged daughter?

Sensing something much deeper was wrong, Natsu quickly undone her bound hands and pulled Lucy to her feet. "Did," not sure how to phase his words, "someone … you know, in the tower …." Face turning more serious. "Touch you?" Smelling the scent of a male on her clothes.

Lucy's creamy cheeks blossomed pink, shaking her head, eyes adverted.

"Had he pushed you from the tower?" Natsu's face turning even graver.

"No." Looking to meet his eyes. "I fell on purpose."

Looking dumfounded, while also deeply impressed. "Why?"

It seemed impossible to believe, or maybe it was an extremely lucky chance. "I knew you were here, close. I knew you would be here to catch me."

"How did you know I was here?" astonished.

Cracking a sad smile, the fear still pulsing inside. "We're friends. I trust you."

Instantly it brought the cheerful, happy friend she had come to know back. His trade mark goofy grin vibrant on his face. "I trust you too."  
\---  
\---  
Author's Note:  
I really had no idea where I was going with this, but here it is.


End file.
